Retorno
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Al regreso de Sakura hay asuntos que resolver, la relación con Sasuke definitivamente no puede ser la misma, solo la perseverancia y el amor entre los dos podrá llevarlos a ser algo otra vez, por el momento deben ser amigos, cosa que no será fácil...
1. Chapter 1

**hola aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de mi fic 'la carta', esta segunda parte hablará sobre como irá la relación de sasuke y sakura al regreso de esta de España, habrán ciertos tropiezos e inconvenientes para estos si quieren acabar juntos .**

**Espero les guste sin más a leer... **

**saludos jenni-uchiha **

* * *

** Retorno **

**Pensamientos de Sakura: **

Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando nos proponemos en borrar algún aspecto del pasado, a pesar de que me niegue el pensamiento de quedarme un tiempo en España no puedo engañarme, desearía poder hacerlo, he tenido tiempo de ser yo misma, de camuflar todas mis inseguridades ante todas estas personas, pero no puedo quedarme, si tan solo considero este ataque de inseguridad por un instante sé que no volvería a Japón.

En tan solo un mes mentiría en decir que he olvidado todo o que mis heridas están sanadas y selladas, más bien diría yo que he debido guardarlas bajo llave en mi corazón, rogando porque nada las abra una vez más, acabando yo como afectada en primer instante.

Sasuke, ese nombre que me dice tanto y a la vez no me trae nada, este mes en España evité pensarlo demasiado, debo considerar que no ha sido fácil considerando lo importante que resulta ser para mí y también me tiene bastante inquieta el pensar en tratarlo de una manera distinta o como amigo como es más complicado, considerando que por años estuvimos en continua guerra en la que desgraciadamente fui yo la que salió más mal parada, fui yo la que se llevó todos los ataques, no fueron balas pero fueron palabras, no hubo agresión, pero si humillación, no es que no quiera creer que cuando regrese dentro de 2 días a Japón todo esté diferente, que el ambiente esté menos denso y haya una armonía alrededor, pero me resulta imposible y hasta irónico el pensar que algo realmente ha cambiado en alguno de los dos para tener la habilidad y fortaleza de hablar, sin recordar nada que vaya a terminar peor de lo que estaba, algo que no soportaría, cabe recalcar.

En este instante me encuentro realmente cómoda en la habitación del hotel y porque es lo mejor para mí dejaré de preocuparme por lo que pueda suceder cuando esté de vuelta en Japón, debo aprovechar al máximo toda esta pequeña aventura en la que llevo un mes y no enfrascarme en recuerdos que me hunden siendo totalmente sincera, intentaré mantener mi mente en blanco y creo que en este momento tengo bastante hambre como para preocuparme de mis problemas, bajaré al restaurante y comeré algo, para así distraerme un poco, talvez logre ver un español atractivo a pesar de que no me animaría a entablar una conversación con ninguno, recién estoy saliendo de una relación tormentosa como para enfrascarme en otra, ni pensarlo.

**Al día siguiente: **

Ha pasado otro día y cada vez se acerca más es el momento de volver, no es que no quiera regresar, más bien debo aceptar que deseo estar en mi hogar con mucho ímpetu, pero no puedo evitar el tener miedo no sé con que sorpresas voy a topar en mi regreso, sé que es prácticamente imposible que Sasuke esté con alguien, pero me da temor de que todas las palabras dichas por él no hayan sido más que para burlarse una vez más de mi, es normal lo sé, tener esta clase de inseguridades pero no logro evitar imaginar esas situaciones y me causa dolor, tampoco sé si pensará en mi, pero simplemente no estoy tomando en cuenta el que Sasuke no es del tipo de hombres con los que uno se topa a diario, por lo tanto no se en que pueda pensar él estando lejos de mi o a que personas frecuenta. Pobre de mi porque una vez más mis pensamientos recaen en ese inquilino, hasta se me es prácticamente imposible el no pensarlo, lo amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera he pensado en mi trabajo en el hospital, en cuantas personas han necesitado de mi y yo me encuentro muy a gusto en un hotel a miles de kilómetros de distancia y solo puedo pensar en un hombre, realmente la vida es muy irónica.

**A miles de kilómetros de distancia: **

**Pensamientos de Sasuke: **

Este mes se ha hecho absurda y dolorosamente largo, tengo que aceptar que no he sido el mismo últimamente, no duermo lo suficiente no porque mi cuerpo no me grite un descanso, es solo que hay cierta cantidad de sueños, para ser más específicos solo uno que no me deja dormir, me mantengo en continuo estrés porque yo nunca he sido del tipo de personas que sueñan, escasamente he soñado otras 4 veces en toda mi vida. El sueño que he tenido todas estas semanas siempre es el mismo, Sakura en la cama, cubierta de sangre, Sakura en el hospital diciéndome que no puede creer el que yo la quiera, y muchos otros sucesos que simplemente no me dejan estar en paz.

Este último mes el trabajo tampoco ha estado muy condescendiente, estoy absurdamente ocupado, lo cual es irónico porque yo siendo el jefe no debería trabajar lo que otros han debido hacer y no yo, para eso mejor despido a todo el personal y me dedico a hacer todas las labores yo mismo, pero no es un opción con la que pueda y quiera contar en este momento, ni en ningún otro, lamentablemente el futuro de esta empresa recae en cada acción que yo haga, maldigo el día en que mi hermano decidió tomarse unas vacaciones mas bien diría yo no volver a trabajar y lo peor es que me ha dejado con todo este lío a mi.

Si mi cuerpo está agotado, mi mente se lleva el premio, no he dejado ni un solo instante de pensar en la molestia, los primeros días después de que esta se fuera, todo estaba en una calma abrumadora, pensé que no me iba a afectar o que simplemente sería como cuando nos odiábamos que no necesitábamos saber el uno del otro, pero claro después de los 3 primeros días se acabó la calma y vino la tormenta, en mi caso mental, maldije múltiples veces pues aún hay cosas que olvidar y por mi parte que cambiar, pero considerando lo difícil que es para mi aceptar el que me he equivocado, es suficiente como para decidirme a actuar distinto.

No es que me siento muy ansioso, bien no engaño a nadie, debo aceptar pisoteando a mi orgullo que extraño a esa pelirosa molesta, me resulta irónico que hace tan solo un mes la odiaba y ahora necesito saber de ella como si fuera una de mis necesidades diarias, pero lo que me ha mantenido totalmente desubicado es el no saber absolutamente nada de esa mujer, quien se cree ella para no llamarme por lo menos para decirme que se encuentra disfrutando lejos de mi, bien creo que ya me estoy rebajando demasiado con tales pensamientos, pero maldición no logro mantenerlos lejos de mi.

En tan solo un día volveré a ver a la molestia, bien para mi porque mi cerebro ha hecho más trabajo pensando en las labores de la oficina y esa mujer pelirosa como nunca en años, casi siento como cada neurona de mi cerebro hacen corto circuito, en este instante me levantaré y me iré a mi casa a dormir y nada más, no puedo pensar en nada mejor para sacar de mi mente tantas ideas.

**En un instante donde ninguno de los dos está consciente de lo que piensa el otro, no se imaginan que no pueden evitar pensar… **

''**Mañana nos volveremos a ver y comenzará una nueva vida para los dos''**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? les estaría muy agradecida si me dicen sus pensamientos en un comentario, me gustaría que me den ideas, tengo pensado que hayan otras parejas como ita-ino, y naruhina... diganme que otros personajes les gustaría que aparecieran para hacerles la vida imposible a nuestros personajes... **

**Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo llamado 'Nos volvemos a ver' **

**Saludos ;)**


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

**Hola otra vez XD, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, de 'retorno', espero les guste acepto toda clase de sugerencias para desarrollar la historia...**

**Espero les guste... ;)**

* * *

** Nos volvemos a ver..**

Diablos, justo hoy me levanto tarde, tengo escasas 2 horas para alistarme e irme al aeropuerto- dijo la pelirosa enojada consigo misma- Sasuke, hoy por fin te veré- pensó la pelirosa, no muy segura de este último pensamiento.

**2 horas después: **

Realmente he tenido suerte, no sé que hubiera hecho de no haberme despertado-pensó la pelirosa-una hora más que me hubiese quedado dormida y no logro subirme al avión…. Aunque hubiese sido algo bueno-se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa.

Vamos Sakura no puedes pensar de esa manera y ser tan cobarde, debes volver para tomar cartas en el asunto, no puedes simplemente irte y no regresar cuando ya dijiste que regresarías, aunque soy muy tonta pude haber dicho que me iba 3 meses, creo que en ese tiempo si que podría haber olvidado algo y quien sabe a lo mejor con el paso de los 2 primeros meses podría haber dejado de pensar tanto en cierta persona-siguió metida en los pensamientos la pelirosa-diablos Sakura pon atención, es hora de abordar el avión, además es muy tarde para seguir con las vacaciones ya no puedes hacer nada, como puedes ser tan desconsiderada, el hospital necesita de ti, con ganas de volver o no, deja de ser tan egoísta- se repitió la pelirosa auto convenciéndose.

Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor dirigirse a la puerta número 100… (Ésta según yo es la voz de control XD, falta de imaginación)

Bien creo que desde el primer momento en que suba a ese avión no podré evitar lo que me espera allá en Japón, aunque hubiese deseado tener más tiempo.. a quien engaño lo que realmente hubiera deseado es nunca haber llegado al punto de tener que viajar para aclarar mis sentimientos, he pensado mucho en Sasuke, en mi familia, bueno creo que mentiría si dijera que algo bueno va a salir de este problema, primero al llegar debo lidiar con el divorcio que en este momento no estoy tan convencida de quererlo, pero es lo mejor mis sentimientos no pueden simplemente interferir en la decisión tomada, mi familia más bien diría yo mi pesadilla, es agua de otro estanque, debo hallar alguna forma de vengarme-pensó la pelirosa-NO Sakura en que diablos estás pensando, este viaje ha hecho demasiados cambios en ti, primero no quieres volver y ahora quieres venganza, simplemente duérmete un rato y deja de pensar en estupideces- pensó como último la pelirosa casi pasando como una verdadera loca en sus propios pensamientos.

En otro lugar se haya un pelinegro en su oficina, este no se pregunta como diablos una secretaria puede tardar tanto trayendo un café, estos últimos días no ha dormido lo suficiente, ha tenido que lidiar con los sueños, con sus padres que no paran de decirle que es un desconsiderado al no decirles nada de Sakura y con su muy molesto hermano Itachi, no solo lo molesta en el trabajo si no que también lo molesta y lo enfada hasta límites insospechados en su casa.

Maldición Itachi, déjame en paz, no estoy para tus jueguitos, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza y quiero que te vayas ahora de mi oficina-le dijo el pelinegro a su hermano.

Hermanito, no voy a ninguna parte, considerando el que tanto tú como yo, tenemos la misma responsabilidad, la empresa no puede venirse abajo solo porque extrañas a una persona o porque muchos empleados no dan la talla-le dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Sabes hermano, yo sé lo que pasa, no estoy muy seguido en el país pero sé todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sé lo de Sakura, lo de la apuesta que hicieron nuestros padres con los Haruno, a pesar de que eso fue hace años, no pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, nunca pensé que esa pelirosa tuviera las agallas de suicidarse..-no pudo seguir hablando el pelinegro mayor.

Basta, a que punto quieres llegar, estoy ocupado y no estoy de ánimos de hablar de mi vida 'privada', mis problemas en parte tienen que ver con la maldita apuesta esa, pero de Sakura simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar-le dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

Bien, no te molestaré por el momento ya te molesté lo suficiente para pasar el día-le dijo un muy feliz pelinegro-se me olvidaba Sasuke no sé si estás enterado pero Sakura regresa hoy- le dijo un Itachi a un Sasuke totalmente sorprendido por la noticia.

Como diablos sabes eso, se supone que yo siendo el esposo debería saberlo y no tú que pasas fuera del país- le pidió una explicación el menor.

Hermano eres un tonto, verás a mí nada se me escapa y no sé si sabes que Sakura tiene una amiga llamada Ino Yamanaka, cierto nunca quisiste saber nada al respecto de Sakura y su vida..-le dijo el mayor yéndose.

Alto, no te vas a ir sin decirme todo lo que sabes-le amenazó el pelinegro menor.

Bien ya que te veo tan interesado o más bien diría yo frustrado con el tema te contaré, te preguntarás como conozco yo a esa mujer es simple, la conocí en la boda de ti y Sakura, no sé si recuerdas a una rubia bastante escandalosa por cierto pero encantadora, cabe decir, con ojos celestes bastantes atrayentes-se desvió del tema el mayor.

Itachi deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y deja de describir todo lo que piensas de esa mujer, primero no me interesa si te atrae y segundo quiero saber sobre como sabes que Sakura regresa hoy, nada más-le dijo un muy enojado pelinegro.

Bien, bájale a ese ánimo hermano, bueno como te decía, ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura, trabajan juntas y pues Sakura le cuenta todo, debo decirte que no le caes muy bien…bien, bien deja de hacerme esa cara ya voy a lo que tan interesado te tiene-le dijo un Itachi a un pelinegro que comenzaba a hacerle mala cara-bueno como te decía ayer pasaba por el hospital donde trabaja Sakura y vi salir a la amiga y me dije Itachi ya que estás enterado de todo lo que sucede con tu hermano y su esposa podrías invitar a comer a la mejor amiga de Sakura y de paso averiguar todo lo que ella sepa sobre esta, y me dirigí hacia la rubia y la invite a comer conmigo, al inicio no me hizo caso pero tengo mis tácticas por lo que aceptó, y mientras comíamos le saqué cierta información valiosa para ti, al parecer tu esposa le mandó un correo a su amiga hace como una semana y le dijo que volvía hoy, lo extraño es que deberías estar enterado-le dijo el mayor-considerando que eres su marido, pero bueno eso es todo lo que sé-le terminó de decir el pelinegro mayor.

Diablos Sakura, siempre tan molesta-pensó el pelinegro.

¿No te dijo a que hora llega?-le preguntó el pelinegro menor sin rodeos.

Verás hermano no sé si te ha pasado que cuando estás comiendo con una bella mujer, dejas de prestarle atención para observar cada movimiento o ademán que hace, bien eso me pasó con esa mujer pero creo que ella dijo que Sakura llegaba a las 6 de la tarde, me dijo que no te dijera nada pues Sakura no quería que te enteraras que regresaba, por algo debe ser hermano-le dijo Itachi seriamente a su hermano.

Bien, puedes irte, ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber, me estorbas y tengo más dolor de cabeza por tu culpa así que largo-le dijo un enojado pelinegro a su hermano mayor.

Se dice 'gracias', pero creo que no conoces la palabra, bien te dejo, eso sí avísame si vas por tu esposa yo quiero acompañarte capaz y me topo a la amiga de esta y quien sabe la lleve a comer-le dijo el mayor.

Olvídalo, no quiero que estés como un buitre esperando por la comida a la par mía, largo Itachi tengo cosas que hacer, a diferencia de ti yo sí trabajo y me preocupo por la empresa-le dijo por último el menor.

Relajarte es lo que necesitas, podrías considerar tomarte unas vacaciones así como lo hice yo, no todo es trabajo en la vida hermano, pero en todo caso es tu vida has lo que se te venga en gana con ella-le dijo el mayor saliendo de la oficina de un Sasuke con pinta de querer matarlo con la mirada o con las manos diría el mayor.

Maldición Sakura te dije que me avisaras cuando volvieras, al parecer hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar en tan poco tiempo entre dos personas-pensó el pelinegro menor, cuando la pelirosa se fue pensó que un mes sería el tiempo necesario para que las cosas mejoraran, pero debió suponer que para una persona que ha sufrido tanto en 5 años no es tan fácil dejar todos los problemas en el pasado y continuar sin más, su pelirosa esposa tuvo que soportar tanto por culpa de él y nunca pensó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos como para que esta tomara la decisión de querer matarse y por si fuera poco después de salvarla y no poder hablar lo suficiente con ella que esta tome la decisión de pedirle el divorcio después de que se dignara o rebajara pensaría él a pedirle perdón y para terminar 'muy bien' todo el drama que esta le dijera que se iba a España a miles de kilómetros de él no mejoró la situación, el volverse a ver determinará muchas cosas apartir de el momento en que se vuelvan a ver-pensó el pelinegro.

Me duele el cuello, odio dormir en los aviones, que bien no veo nada, ya es de noche y voy en el lado de la ventana, no soy de la clase de personas que toman la decisión de aventurarse a un país totalmente desconocido y de donde no conoce ni el idioma y por si fuera poco toma la decisión de viajar sola en un avión, donde el miedo la carcome pensando en estupideces sobre terroristas-pensó soltando un suspiro bastante largo la pelirosa- que tonta que soy no le informé a Sasuke de mi regreso, creo que fue inconsciente, aún no estoy totalmente segura de querer verlo así de buenas a primeras, ni yo me entiendo primero paso todo un mes pensando en ese hombre y ahora no quiero verlo porque tengo miedo, si señor estoy totalmente demente, una cosa más que añadir a la lista de locuras, por si fuera poco discuto conmigo misma como si tuviera un ser interior, creo que en vez de ir al hospital a trabajar en mi regreso debería ir a donde un psiquiatra para que me encierre por loca-se desvió de sus pensamientos la pelirosa.

Pasajeros con destino a Japón, les pedimos favor abrocharse los cinturones, en aproximadamente 10 minutos estaremos aterrizando.

Genial dormí tanto que ni tuve tiempo de pensar en como reaccionar al ver a Sasuke de nuevo, lo bueno es que no lo veré esta noche, espero que decirle a Ino que regresaba hoy no haya sido una mala idea, además ella no soporta a Sasuke no tiene por qué enterarse que hoy regreso-se dijo así misma la pelirosa abrochándose el cinturón, tal y como dijo la mujer en el micrófono del avión.

Bien, el que Itachi me informara que Sakura regresaba hoy a Japón no me agradó, ella me dijo que me iba a llamar, de ninguna forma le dejaré pasar esto, llevo un mes pensando en esa molestia y de esta forma me paga, me siento totalmente estúpido aquí en medio de este montón de personas esperando a esa mujer-pensó un pelinegro en medio de alguna parte en el aeropuerto.

El vuelo a Japón acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros salen por la puerta número 110… informó control, cosa que resonó en la mente de cierto pelinegro que se encuentra muy ansioso, este no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia la puerta donde esperaba ver salir a cierta mujer de cabello rosado.

Sakura respira otra vez el aire de tu nación, estás de regreso no tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa, no es como si fueras a llevarte una sorpresa-se alentó la pelirosa saliendo por la puerta 110.

Hmp…Sakura- la llamó por el nombre una persona a la pelirosa.

Dios… debo estar volviéndome loca definitivamente, pasar de pensar en Sasuke a escucharlo es un signo más de mis locuras-pensó la pelirosa.

Molestia-repitió la misma voz en la espalda de la mujer.

Eso, no ha sido mi imaginación estoy segura-pensó una vez más la pelirosa tomando la absurda decisión de voltearse a comprobar si la persona que le dijo molesta es la persona que menos espera toparse a su regreso intencionalmente.

La mujer no tardó más que unos segundos en darse la vuelta, al hacerlo no pudo evitar formar una mueca de auténtico miedo, no es que tuviera temor a verlo es que simplemente no se esperaba verlo en el aeropuerto esperando a por ella.

Sa..Sasuke, hola-dijo la pelirosa.

Hmp-respondió el pelinegro, adjuntando ese sonido a su muy larga lista de palabras por explicar.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó la mujer.

Creo que esa respuesta la sabes perfectamente, molestia-le respondió un Sasuke bastante serio.

Mmm… ¿cómo te enteraste que regresaba hoy?-le volvió a preguntar la pelirosa al hombre.

Me lo dijo mi hermano, pero el que debería estar intrigado soy yo-le dijo el pelinegro a la mujer quien se hallaba bastante sorprendida de verlo allí.

Ahh ya veo, tu hermano, pero ¿tu hermano no estaba fuera del país? Y ¿Cómo se enteró él que yo regresaba hoy?, no entiendo-le dijo una muy extrañada pelirosa, con bastantes preguntas más por querer hacerle al pelinegro en frente suyo.

Que molesta eres…fácil él regresó hace poco más de semana y media y hoy me visitó en la oficina, y me dijo que habló con tu amiga, no sé como se llama, ella le dijo que hoy volvías, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme?-le preguntó el pelinegro más serio de lo normal.

Verás, no…no, no tengo nada que decirte, lo siento, creo que simplemente no me pareció correcto hacer la llamada, después estabas muy ocupado o no sé-le respondió una pelirosa muy ansiosa-maldita Ino-cerda boca suelta, me las pagarás cuando te vea-pensó a la vez la mujer ideando formas de hacer pagar a su muy querida amiga, con quien se desquitará el día que vuelva al hospital.

Te dije que cuando volvieras me llamaras que iba a venir por ti sin importar cuan ocupado estuviera-le dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Lo sé, seré sincera, simplemente no pude hacerlo, no te voy a mentir no sabia como hablarte, aún tengo varios líos sin resolver en mi cabeza-le dijo sinceramente la pelirosa al pelinegro a quien ligeramente se le notó un cambio en su expresión.

Debí suponerlo, ella no ha superado las cosas que pasaron, un mes no fue suficiente para que todo estuviera mejor-pensó en un instante el pelinegro.

Hmp… sígueme te llevaré a un hotel-le respondió el pelinegro sin decirle una sola palabra más a la pelirosa, lo cual la dejo muy decepcionada pues por un instante pensó que él le iba a decir algo y la iba a hacer sentir mejor con todo ese lío que se incrementó sin la respuesta del pelinegro en su cabeza.

Claro-le dijo una muy desanimada mujer-

Eres un idiota en proporciones infinitas, quieres que todo se solucione y te comportas de forma indiferente con ella, deberías ganar un premio por arruinar el momento-pensó el pelinegro sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo y con su orgullo intacto por ser demasiado testarudo por rebajarse aunque sea un momento para hablar y sincerarse con la pelirosa que camina a su lado.

A un hotel, por un momento pensé que me iba a decir vamos a casa-pensó la pelirosa- Sakura estás loca o qué, no fuiste tú la que antes de irse le dijiste que cuando volvieras te irías a vivir a un apartamento, porque los amigos no pueden vivir juntos?-le preguntó una extraña voz a la pelirosa, haciéndole entrar en razón.

Cierto, yo dije eso, hace un mes, creo que es lo mejor después de todo-se dijo así misma la mujer.

Hmp, ¿qué estará pensando la molestia? A veces me gustaría poder saber que piensa-se dijo a su vez el pelinegro.

Al salir del aeropuerto ambos se hallan metidos en sus pensamientos, cada quien tratando de hallarle respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

En otro lugar se halla un pelinegro conduciendo por las concurridas calles de Tokio, quien intencionalmente pasa por el hospital donde trabaja cierta rubia amiga de la pelirosa.

Esa mujer definitivamente es diferente, nunca he perseguido a nadie en todos mis 30 años de edad y ahora me hayo a las afueras de un hospital esperando ver a una rubia particular de ojos celestes-pensó el pelinegro hermano de Sasuke.

Shizune, me voy a descansar, sin Sakura en el hospital todo el trabajo se ha duplicado para mi y para todos, espero que mañana ya esté de vuelta necesito estar de vuelta en mis más descansadas jornadas en el hospital-le dijo la rubia a la pelinegra antes mencionada.

Claro, ve a descansar Ino-san, nos vemos mañana que pases buena noche-le respondió la pelinegra.

Bien Ino, debes descansar mucho, mañana será un día muy largo, más si consideras que Sakura regrese al hospital mañana mismo, te querrá matar, porque no creo que el hermano de Sasuke se haya quedado callado, no quisiste decir nada, a quien engañas lo dijiste porque te hallabas sumamente distraída cuando fuiste a comer con él, en ningún momento pensaste en que esa información podría ser perjudicial-pensó una muy cansada rubia.

Fuera de sus pensamientos la rubia no se dio cuenta de cierto vehículo peculiar esperando fuera del hospital, donde curiosamente se haya un pelinegro de cabello largo dígase Itachi, esperándola, aunque esto ella no lo sabe.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, merezco sus comentarios, como pudieron ver en este capi ya comienzan a aparecer otros personajes, sé que solo han aparecido itachi e ino pero así va la historia :(... en el próximo pondré a otros personajes que son esenciales en la trama, es una promesa ...XD**

**saludos ;) **

**jenni-uchiha **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Oye tu- le grito un hombre a la rubia.

Yo- se volteó la mujer-no creo que sea yo, aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico, soy la única fuera del hospital-pensó la rubia.

Ino Yamanaka-volvió a gritar otra voz.

Muy bien, estoy asustada, una cosa es que llamen a alguien, no habiendo nadie solo yo y otra cosa es que digan mi nombre-pensó la rubia ideando una forma segura y efectiva de huir.

Espera Ino soy Itachi, no huyas- le grito el pelinegro a escasos metros de la mujer- realmente corres rápido, para ser tan pequeña, das pasos bastante largos, quería proponerte algo, ya que no tienes nada que hacer y al parecer te diriges a tu casa, me propongo como un buen caballero a invitarte a cenar y a llevarte sana y salva a tu casa-le preguntó el pelinegro.

Eh.. me has pegado un susto increíble, nunca en lo que te resta de vida lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo la rubia enojada- pero en algo tienes razón voy a mi casa, estoy muy cansada, este mes sin Sakura ha sido un infierno, estoy agotada de todas las formas posibles, también tengo mucha hambre-dijo la mujer una vez más.

Eso es un sí o un no- le preguntó una vez más el pelinegro mayor.

Yo ya estaba caminando, también quieres esperar para comer, porque yo no-le dijo la rubia sonriente.

Claro, como no lo pensé antes, esta mujer no es como el resto-bufó por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Que hombre tan interesante-pensó la mujer- creo que me podría llegar a acostumbrar a este tipo de encuentros impersonales-se carcajeó la rubia en silencio y disimuladamente.

En otro lugar..

Muy bien hemos llegado, quieres que te ayude con las maletas- le preguntó el pelinegro menor a la mujer a su lado.

Si no es mucha molestia, si tienes prisa no debes preocuparte, ¡he podido sola desde España! cargar el equipaje un poco más no me hará daño-le respondió la pelirosa a la defensiva.

Hmp-dijo solamente el hombre saliendo del auto, para así no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir más adelante.

Ambos entraron al vestíbulo del hotel, tenia un gran tamaño para ser un hotel bastante céntrico, las paredes de mármol daban cierta calidez y confort, casi como estar en casa, las ventanas daban suficiente iluminación como para querer quedarse viendo el cielo nocturno por la noche y el radiante sol por las mañanas, la pelirosa se encaminó al mostrador donde se hallaba una mujer bajita de cabello negro, no tardó mucho en solicitar una habitación, ni muy arriba de sus estándares, ni muy económica, pues no tendría las mismas comodidades.

Sasuke, muchas gracias por acompañarme y traerme, te lo agradezco realmente, debes estar cansado, puedes dejar las maletas en la entrada, yo misma me encargo de meterlas en la habitación-le dijo la pelirosa a su pelinegro acompañante.

Bien- fue todo lo que respondió el hombre.

Ahh- suspiró la mujer- Sasuke, lamento toda la incomodidad y el silencio, se que no me alegre mucho al verte al salir del avión, no es porque no esté feliz de encontrarme otra vez contigo, al contrario me alegra mucho de que nos llevemos mejor después de tantas cosas, pero aun hay cosas que no están del todo selladas, y quiero descansar, por hoy no quiero preocuparme por nada más que en como se sentirá el dormir cómodamente-le dijo sinceramente la pelirosa.

Muy bien, entiendo, creo- le dijo inseguro el pelinegro a la mujer a su lado- te vendré a buscar mañana a primera hora para resolver los trámites del divorcio y buscarte un apartamento, tal y como me dijiste antes de irte-finalmente sacó todo lo que pensó anteriormente el hombre.

Auch-pensó la mujer- nunca pensé que él quisiera deshacerse de mi tan rápido, pero si eso es lo que él quiere, no le haré las cosas más complicadas, tampoco he sido la persona más amable y condescendiente del mundo, que tonta, por un momento pensé que después de un mes algo cambiaría, eso me pasa por creer en las palabras- se sintió desdichada la pelirosa.

Bien- respondió la pelirosa simplemente, sin darle motivos al pelinegro para deshacer su decisión.

Buenas noches-se despidió el hombre dando la vuelta perdiéndose por el largo pasillo hacia el ascensor del hotel.

Adiós Sasuke- susurro la pelirosa, entrando de inmediato a su habitación, nunca ni en sus más horribles pesadillas llegó a pensar que ese hombre que hace un mes le había pedido otra oportunidad, le dijera que ya no quería nada con ella, bueno no lo dijo con esas palabras pero tonta no era y fue fácilmente identificable ese pequeño detalle, él simplemente ya no pudo esperar más a por ella, se rindió y lo peor es que ella no está ni remotamente interesada en contradecirle nada a ese hombre, después de todo fue su decisión solo ser amigos y nada más- pensó la mujer metida en sus pensamientos y aferrada a la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación.

En el restaurante..

Dime exactamente que fue lo que hiciste-le exigió la rubia una explicación al pelinegro mayor.

No dije nada que no fuera lo adecuado, le dije a mi hermano que su mujer regresaba hoy y que esta le había dicho a su mejor amiga pero no a él, al contarle no le tomé importancia pues pensé que ella le había llamado, pero me llevé la sorpresa al saber que tu amiga ni siquiera se dignó a decirle nada, ¡mi hermano ha sido un imbécil lo sé! Pero por lo que he podido enterarme quiere a toda costa que Sakura lo perdone, nunca le había visto tanta determinación, soy su hermano y jamás le había visto esa mirada- le dijo el pelinegro a la rubia.

Te entiendo, pero te dije claramente que no dijeras nada, si Sakura no quería que Sasuke se enterara de su regreso, ni tu ni yo debíamos meternos, cometí un grave error al confiarte esa noticia, ella simplemente me matará-le dijo la rubia triste al hombre a su lado.

No lo hará, es tu amiga, y independientemente de las circunstancias lo mejor para ella es volver a ver a mi hermano, de lo contrario las cosas jamás se solucionarán, esperando que mi hermano se comporte y que ella no se resista, quizás en corto tiempo todo dé un gran giro- le aseguró el pelinegro a la mujer- de todas maneras, no te invité a cenar para hablar de la relación de mi hermano y mi cuñada, te invité para que despejaras la mente de todos los enredos del hospital, por lo que me cuentas no ha sido un mes fácil, y estoy seguro de que necesitas un respiro- le aseguró el hombre.

Bien eso no te lo voy a negar, este mes ha sido un caos desde atender casos sin importancia como una cortadura de cuchillo, hasta tener que asistir en una operación que se le aplicó a una mujer con una hemorragia cerebral, por si fuera poco no he dormido nada, estoy despierta hace aproximadamente 32 horas consecutivas, he ido de un lugar a otro, si un paciente me llama debo ir, si me llama un doctor no debo ni dudarlo para llegar y si mi cuerpo ha pedido un descanso pues he debido ignorarlo porque no debo tener descanso cuando tantas personas necesitan de mis asistencia inmediata-le respondió la rubia al hombre sin muchas fuerzas para seguir sin dormir- muchas gracias por la invitación a comer realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre literalmente-le dijo la mujer.

No has comido nada tampoco o me equivoco- afirmó el pelinegro mayor.

Exacto, tampoco he tenido ni tiempo, ni ganas, el hospital me consume en su totalidad, antes de que Sakura se tomara estas por decirlo de alguna forma 'vacaciones' el hospital estaba relativamente más en calma, ella es de las mejores doctoras que hay en el hospital, después de la directora Tsunade, no es que me esté menospreciando, pero es seguro que no soy ni la mitad de lo que es ella- le dijo finalmente la mujer al pelinegro a su lado.

Entiendo, lo que me resulta extraño es que le des tanta fama a tu amiga y tú ni siquiera te vanaglories ni un poco, eres buena en lo que haces, de lo contrario no estarías asumiendo el puesto que tienes, que no tengas las mismas destrezas que tu amiga eso si es entendible todos somos diferentes, pero no debes auto compadecerte de ti misma, cuando no hay razón alguna para hacerlo- le dijo un Itachi serio a la mujer.

Entiendo, gracias por los ánimos, dejando el tema del hospital de lado, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le preguntó la rubia.

Ya lo hiciste-se rió al contestar el hombre.

Otra-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados la rubia.

Adelante, soy todo oídos-se carcajeó aún más el pelinegro por la cara de su acompañante.

Ahh, eres un caso, bueno tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué estabas afuera del hospital cuando yo salí? Y ¿por qué exactamente me invitaste a mí?- le preguntó atropelladamente la rubia con un gran rubor instalado en sus mejillas.

Hmp, simple tengo cierto interés en ti, pasaba por el hospital y decidí esperarte, no estaba seguro en si saldrías en algún momento pero decidí arriesgarme así que esperé, me alegró mucho el verte salir- le dijo seriamente el hombre a la rubia.

Wau este hombre es totalmente increíble, en un instante está totalmente eufórico y filosófico, en otro se pone serio y me intimida con su mirada, me agrada la sensación- pensó la rubia riéndose internamente, nunca se esperó encontrarse con un hombre como él, y que por si fuera poco se notara interesado en ella, debía ser su día de suerte.

Supongo que me siento halagada-rió la rubia- además eres bastante interesante, me preguntaba ¿por qué no te vi en la boda de Sasuke y Sakura?, eres hermano de Sasuke y debí conocerte ese día, pero estoy segura de no verte, no eres alguien que fácilmente pasa desapercibido

Que extraño porque yo estuve en la boda, quizás no me viste, aunque yo a ti si, tampoco tuve tiempo de presentarme, estaba cuidando que mi hermano no hiciera una locura, ya sabes por el problema de la familia de Sakura y la mía- le contestó el pelinegro a la rubia Yamanaka.

Mmm Sakura me ha contado algo de eso, pero no todo, hay muchas cosas que no sé y ella tampoco se ha visto dispuesta a sacar todo eso a la luz, solo sé, que de un momento para el otro hace 6 años ella cambió, pasó a dedicarse totalmente a estudiar, ya no salía, dejó un tiempo de hablarme, cuando me cansé de verla actuar de esa forma decidí hacer algo y la encaré, le pregunté el por qué de esa actitud y me contó, sabes cuando ella me dijo eso los odié a ustedes y a los padres de ella, nunca he podido perdonarles que le hicieran eso, independientemente de que ella fuese adoptada no debieron hacerle eso, la vendieron, desde ese momento ella y yo somos mucho más unidas, por eso tengo tanto miedo de perder su amistad-se sinceró la rubia.

Entiendo, pero si ella es una buena amiga tal como lo eres tu, no se enojará por hacerle un favor, ella a pesar de todo quiere a mi hermano, lo sé, y mi hermano también a ella, pero ambos son muy testarudos y puede que no se de nada si ellos así lo quieren, pero es algo en lo que no debemos meternos- le dijo finalmente el pelinegro, dejando a una rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Qué tal? no había subido este capítulo en esta página, pero acá les traigo este capitulo y el 4 juntos :)

saludos Jenni-uchiha


	4. Reconciliación

** Reconciliación**

**Pensamiento de Sakura **

Han pasado unas 8 horas y no logro conciliar el sueño, quizás llevo dando vueltas desde que Sasuke me dejó en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, aún no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, mi regreso de España, el reencontrarme con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, y luego lo que me dijo del divorcio, siento un nudo en mi estómago, no sé si son ganas de llorar o frustración, demonios no sé que hacer con respecto a esta relación, deseo poder perdonar a Sasuke y retomar nuestra relación, pero se me es muy difícil olvidar y seguir, espero que él pueda esperarme un poco más y no desista de estar a mi lado.

**Fin del pensamiento de Sakura **

En otro lugar en una casa particular….

Demonios- se escuchó por todo el lugar - por qué Sakura me deja todo tan difícil, deseo estar a su lado y ella solo se aleja más y más, ya no sé que hacer para que se quede a mi lado, dejé que se fuera sola a un país donde no conocía el idioma, dejé que se diera un tiempo para pensar en nuestra relación, le pedí una oportunidad y deseche todo mi orgullo pidiéndole perdón y esa mujer no puede simplemente decirme sí!- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro- debí de hacer algo bien malo en otra vida, para seguir pagando en esta, maldición, y que se supone que haga ahora que le dije que hoy haría todos los trámites del dichoso divorcio, el cuál ni siquiera quiero…- bufó el hombre.

**Horas más tarde**

Hola Sasuke, quería decirte, no eso no, quizás hola Sasuke tengo algo que decirte que nos favorece a los dos, no! Eso tampoco, diablos que difícil es decir lo siento por todo este tiempo y toda la frialdad pero si quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo, claro eso es lo que debo decirle- se decía a sí misma la pelirosa en la habitación del hotel- bien debo tomar las llaves, salir e ir a la empresa de Sasuke y decirle todo de una vez por todas- se auto convenció la mujer.

Vamos camina Sakura, debes ser fuerte- se continuó diciendo la de cabellos rosados en todo el trayecto hacia la empresa del único hombre al que quiere en su vida….

**En la oficina de la empresa Uchiha**

Sasuke te noto un poco tenso- le dijo una mujer pelirroja a su jefe- quizás podría hacerte un masaje o no sé algo así- le dijo coqueta la mujer.

No me interesa lo que puedas o no hacer karin lárgate de mi vista ahora mismo, no quiero problemas de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos mal entendidos- le dijo un serio pelinegro sin voltear a ver a la mujer- ah y otra cosa si llega una mujer de cabello rosa, déjala pasar.

Quien es esa mujer?- le pregunto la pelirroja- acaso es algo tuyo, una hermana quizás- trató de seguir indagando la mujer.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero ya que te ves tan interesada en saberlo es mi mujer, ahora lárgate que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, ve a trabajar que para eso se te paga- le dijo el pelinegro culminando la conversación.

Claro jefe- le dijo la pelirroja molesta.

**En la entrada del edificio**

Buenas, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo a ver a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo una mujer pelirosa al guarda de seguridad del edificio Uchiha.

Y quien se supone que es usted, alguna cliente importante o otra fanática del señor- le dijo el guarda altivamente.

Cómo se atreve? Para su información no vengo a una cita con su señor, vengo a tratar un problema que solo a él y a mi concierne, y soy su esposa, así que con su permiso subiré, podría avisar a la recepcionista que voy subiendo y que le avise a mi esposo!- dijo una muy molesta pelirosa al hombre mientras que con pasos decididos se dirigía al ascensor para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad.

Lo siento mucho señora, no volverá a suceder, de inmediato le digo a Karin la recepcionista que usted viene a ver al señor –le dijo el guarda tratando de calmar las cosas con la mujer.

Sakura no le prestó la más mínima atención al hombre, estaba mucho más preocupada por lo que podría decirle su esposo, solo esperaba que este no quisiera realmente terminar con su relación, si es que a lo que tuvieron durante 5 años fue algo serio, algo más que unas firmas plantadas en papel, un papel ahora muy importante para ambos.

Karin soy Suigetsu, ahora mismo va la esposa de Sasuke, avísale- le dijo el guarda que habló y acusó anteriormente a la pelirosa , esto se lo dijo a la mujer pelirroja, dígase la recepcionista de Sasuke.

¿Cómo? Estás bromeando cierto?- le dijo la pelirroja alterada al hombre, suigetsu es un hombre de altura promedio, de unos 30 años, guarda de la empresa Uchiha, está enamorado de la recepcionista Karin, más esta posee sentimientos por su jefe Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el cabello blanco, y tiene dientes afilados debido a una anomalía genética.

No estoy bromeando, hazlo, dile a Sasuke que su esposa está por llegar- dijo el peliblanco malhumorado.

Claro yo le digo- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

**Mientras en el elevador….**

Tengo mucho miedo- se decía la pelirosa- que pasa si Sasuke no quiere hablar conmigo después de cómo lo traté anoche, y que pasa si no quiere ni verme o si ya pidió y firmó los papeles del divorcio y solo espera el día en que yo lo visite para darme los dichosos papeles para que yo los firme y acabar de una vez por todas nuestro matrimonio-se comía la cabeza la mujer mientras pensaba todas las posibilidades, realmente ya no sabía que esperar, se comportó muy fría el día anterior con el hombre al que ama y todo por temor a ser lastimada por él una vez más, realmente los papeles se invierten en este momento, ahora es ella la que debe pedir disculpas y tratar de recuperar lo que por un tiempo quería solo terminar, de tanto pensar la pelirosa no se dio cuenta de que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de un mejor futuro para ambos.

Hola debes ser la recepcionista de Sasuke podrías decirle que vengo a verlo- le dijo la pelirosa a la mujer de lentes dígase Karin.

Él está muy ocupado, y como para qué quieres hablar con él- le dijo la pelirroja haciendo como que no sabe quien es la pelirosa, se encuentra totalmente celosa, no puede creer que el hombre de sus sueños esté casado y con una mujer con un cabello tan escandaloso.

Mmm mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy esposa de tu jefe, quizás no lo sabías pero estoy segura de que él no anda comentando y gritando su vida privada, si eres tan amable podrías decirle que necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante- le dijo la pelirosa evitando a la de lentes, esta no se veía muy confiable, desde que la vio le hizo mala cara y podía ser muchas cosas, más no ilusa, sabia perfectamente quien era ella mucho antes de que saliera del elevador, esa mujer solamente quería fastidiarla y no lo logró, no le dejaría el camino libre por nada del mundo, primero muerta antes que dejarle una opción de conquistar a Sasuke a una mujer como esa.

Como usted ordene ¨señora¨- maldita, le dijó mentalmente la pelirroja a la pelirosa, esa mujer era incluso mucho más fastidiosa en persona de lo que jamás pensó que sería, cuando suigetsu llamó a decirle que venía subiendo en el elevador.

Hmp- dijo solamente la pelirosa, sin el mínimo afán de decirle algo más a la mujer.

Mientras que la mujer se dedicaba o más bien se obligaba a llamar a Sasuke, la pelirosa se comía internamente, para calmar un poco sus miedos decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos que se encuentran un poco apartados de la recepción, con el fin de aclararse un poco antes de hablar con el pelinegro, tan solo volteó a ver a la pelirroja de lentes y vio como esta de mala manera hablaba y decía algunas palabras por el teléfono, luego cortó y casi gritado le indicó que podía ingresar a la oficina contigua, ya había llegado la hora, no queda más que afrontar la realidad y hablar y seguir con su relación.

Gracias- le dijo sutilmente la pelirosa a la mujer con una gran sonrisa, esta fingida claramente con el único objetivo de fastidiarla un poco, y regocijarse con la cara de incredulidad de la pelirroja, al ser tratada de buena manera y ser hecha a un lado por la pelirosa.

Maldita-pensó la pelirroja mientras que se levantaba para ir a escuchar la tan importante conversación, claro una vez que la mujer pelirosa hubo entrado a la oficina, debía de agradecer que esta no fuera de vidrio de lo contrario no podría haberse acercado si quiera.

**Minutos antes con Sasuke… **

Ahora que quieres karin- le preguntó el pelinegro a la mujer pelirroja que tiene como recepcionista.

Quería decirte que aquí hay una mujer que quiere hablar contigo, le he dicho que estás ocupado, más dice que es tu mujer, aunque eso es imposible cierto- le dijo la pelirroja mirando a la nada y intercalando su mirada de la pared a la fastidiosa figura de la pelirosa sentada en las sillas de visitas.

Hazla pasar, espero que no la hayas tratado de mal forma karin, de lo contrario considérate despedida, y no es mentira ella es mi esposa, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estoy casado, ahora continúa trabajando, no te pago para que estés chismeando- cortó la conversación el pelinegro, mientras se removía incómodo en su silla, no podía estar más incómodo con la situación, sorprendido en parte, más se sentía muy feliz que Sakura decidiese buscarlo, no sabía que esperar quizás venía a decirle que continuaran con la relación, o quizás venía a recordarle lo del divorcio, solamente esperaba que fuera la primera opción, se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro inquietamente, mientras esperaba que por la puerta pasara la mujer de su vida.

A tan solo pasos de la puerta, la pelirosa no sabía como reaccionar, sentía mucha ansiedad ante la situación, no todo el tiempo regresas para pedir disculpas y confesártele a alguien, mucho menos a la persona que se supone que es tu marido, cuando se hubo calmado un poco tocó la puerta un par de veces, cuando de adentro de escuchó un serio pasa, la pelirosa supo en ese instante que esos minutos dentro de la oficina decidirían todo y serían eternos.

Sakura ingresó en la oficina un poco temerosa, no sabía con exactitud de que forma abordar la conversación, ya había pensado mucho la situación y en tan solo un instante todo se había ido a la basura al mirar a los ojos al pelinegro, en ese instante cuando lo miró supo que estaba perdida y que de su boca solo saldrían incoherencias.

Hola Sasuke, lamento interrumpirte a estas horas debes estar muy ocupado, pero debo decirte algo muy importante, no sé si será bueno para ti o no- le dijo una muy temerosa pelirosa al pelinegro que en tan solo un instante cambió su mirada penetrante por una totalmente indescifrable.

Te escucho- dijo solamente el pelinegro, haciendo sus manos un puño en el respaldar de su escritorio, de esto la pelirosa no podía darse cuenta, ésta miraba al suelo, quizás tomando la decisión de lo que estaba por decir.

Sasuke, perdóname- dijo simplemente la pelirosa sorprendiendo al pelinegro, de todo lo que debería de haber escuchado el pelinegro, eso no se lo imaginaba- perdón por haberte tratado mal ayer, no sé porque reaccioné de esa forma, quizás estaba un poco asustada, regresé de un viaje de un mes, en el que se suponía que debía despejar mi mente de todo lo malo, pero..-no siguió hablando la mujer debido a la interrupción del hombre.

Sakura, no entiendo a que quieres llegar, no sé porque me pides disculpas- le dijo un muy confundido pelinegro a la pelirosa.

Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, he debido de pensar en otras cosas, pero en mi mente solo estabas tu, a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste pasar- cuando miró que el pelinegro iba a interrumpirla una vez más, la mujer lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, este no hizo más que callar y mirarla profundamente- yo tuve mucha culpa en todo esto, es cierto que la decisión principal de casarnos fue de mis padres adoptivos, más yo nunca me opuse, quizás desde un principio siempre quise que me amaras como lo he hecho yo desde que te conocí, te pido disculpas no solo por mi errada forma de tratarte si no que también por no haberte dicho desde un inició que te quería y que ansío volver a formar parte de tu vida, que me dices Sasuke, aún hay espacio en tu corazón después de un largo mes para mí, o es demasiado tarde para recuperar algo contigo- finalizó la pelirosa mirando alternadamente al pelinegro y al suelo, insegura de haberle dicho toda la verdad con total sinceridad al hombre con el que ansia estar.

El pelinegro se encontraba en trance, no podía creer lo que la pelirosa le había dicho, ella le dijo que quería que volvieran a ser una pareja, que le perdonaba todo y que lo amaba, esa mujer si que es única, quizás es por eso que la ama con locura.

Sakura, yo soy el que debería pedirte que vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida, más por como te comportaste conmigo ayer no supe si volverte a buscar, más me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al venir a mí y decirme todo esto, no sabes cuanto he pensado en como recuperarte, este mes sin ti ha sido horrible, yo tampoco podía dejarte de pensar, me tienes loco, más cuando volviste ayer y prácticamente me hiciste a un lado, tuve miedo de no poder formar parte de tu vida nunca más quizás por eso te dije lo del divorcio, más quiero que sepas que nunca ha sido ese mi plan, no quiero que nos separemos, Sakura quieres ser mi esposa una vez más- le dijo acercándose el pelinegro a la mujer, quien sin esperar mucho y con lágrimas en su rostro se tiró a los brazos de su marido, ahora oficialmente, la noticia no sería bien recibida por cierta pelirroja quien del lado de la puerta estaba hecha una furia, planeando alguna forma de separar a la feliz pareja quien sin poder esperar más se besaron con locura, prometiéndose ** Reconciliación **

**Pensamiento de Sakura **

Han pasado unas 8 horas y no logro conciliar el sueño, quizás llevo dando vueltas desde que Sasuke me dejó en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, aún no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, mi regreso de España, el reencontrarme con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, y luego lo que me dijo del divorcio, siento un nudo en mi estómago, no sé si son ganas de llorar o frustración, demonios no sé que hacer con respecto a esta relación, deseo poder perdonar a Sasuke y retomar nuestra relación, pero se me es muy difícil olvidar y seguir, espero que él pueda esperarme un poco más y no desista de estar a mi lado.

**Fin del pensamiento de Sakura **

En otro lugar en una casa particular….

Demonios- se escuchó por todo el lugar - por qué Sakura me deja todo tan difícil, deseo estar a su lado y ella solo se aleja más y más, ya no sé que hacer para que se quede a mi lado, dejé que se fuera sola a un país donde no conocía el idioma, dejé que se diera un tiempo para pensar en nuestra relación, le pedí una oportunidad y deseche todo mi orgullo pidiéndole perdón y esa mujer no puede simplemente decirme sí!- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro- debí de hacer algo bien malo en otra vida, para seguir pagando en esta, maldición, y que se supone que haga ahora que le dije que hoy haría todos los trámites del dichoso divorcio, el cuál ni siquiera quiero…- bufó el hombre.

**Horas más tarde**

Hola Sasuke, quería decirte, no eso no, quizás hola Sasuke tengo algo que decirte que nos favorece a los dos, no! Eso tampoco, diablos que difícil es decir lo siento por todo este tiempo y toda la frialdad pero si quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo, claro eso es lo que debo decirle- se decía a sí misma la pelirosa en la habitación del hotel- bien debo tomar las llaves, salir e ir a la empresa de Sasuke y decirle todo de una vez por todas- se auto convenció la mujer.

Vamos camina Sakura, debes ser fuerte- se continuó diciendo la de cabellos rosados en todo el trayecto hacia la empresa del único hombre al que quiere en su vida….

**En la oficina de la empresa Uchiha**

Sasuke te noto un poco tenso- le dijo una mujer pelirroja a su jefe- quizás podría hacerte un masaje o no sé algo así- le dijo coqueta la mujer.

No me interesa lo que puedas o no hacer karin lárgate de mi vista ahora mismo, no quiero problemas de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos mal entendidos- le dijo un serio pelinegro sin voltear a ver a la mujer- ah y otra cosa si llega una mujer de cabello rosa, déjala pasar.

Quien es esa mujer?- le pregunto la pelirroja- acaso es algo tuyo, una hermana quizás- trató de seguir indagando la mujer.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero ya que te ves tan interesada en saberlo es mi mujer, ahora lárgate que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, ve a trabajar que para eso se te paga- le dijo el pelinegro culminando la conversación.

Claro jefe- le dijo la pelirroja molesta.

**En la entrada del edificio**

Buenas, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo a ver a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo una mujer pelirosa al guarda de seguridad del edificio Uchiha.

Y quien se supone que es usted, alguna cliente importante o otra fanática del señor- le dijo el guarda altivamente.

Cómo se atreve? Para su información no vengo a una cita con su señor, vengo a tratar un problema que solo a él y a mi concierne, y soy su esposa, así que con su permiso subiré, podría avisar a la recepcionista que voy subiendo y que le avise a mi esposo!- dijo una muy molesta pelirosa al hombre mientras que con pasos decididos se dirigía al ascensor para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad.

Lo siento mucho señora, no volverá a suceder, de inmediato le digo a Karin la recepcionista que usted viene a ver al señor –le dijo el guarda tratando de calmar las cosas con la mujer.

Sakura no le prestó la más mínima atención al hombre, estaba mucho más preocupada por lo que podría decirle su esposo, solo esperaba que este no quisiera realmente terminar con su relación, si es que a lo que tuvieron durante 5 años fue algo serio, algo más que unas firmas plantadas en papel, un papel ahora muy importante para ambos.

Karin soy Suigetsu, ahora mismo va la esposa de Sasuke, avísale- le dijo el guarda que habló y acusó anteriormente a la pelirosa , esto se lo dijo a la mujer pelirroja, dígase la recepcionista de Sasuke.

¿Cómo? Estás bromeando cierto?- le dijo la pelirroja alterada al hombre, suigetsu es un hombre de altura promedio, de unos 30 años, guarda de la empresa Uchiha, está enamorado de la recepcionista Karin, más esta posee sentimientos por su jefe Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el cabello blanco, y tiene dientes afilados debido a una anomalía genética.

No estoy bromeando, hazlo, dile a Sasuke que su esposa está por llegar- dijo el peliblanco malhumorado.

Claro yo le digo- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

**Mientras en el elevador….**

Tengo mucho miedo- se decía la pelirosa- que pasa si Sasuke no quiere hablar conmigo después de cómo lo traté anoche, y que pasa si no quiere ni verme o si ya pidió y firmó los papeles del divorcio y solo espera el día en que yo lo visite para darme los dichosos papeles para que yo los firme y acabar de una vez por todas nuestro matrimonio-se comía la cabeza la mujer mientras pensaba todas las posibilidades, realmente ya no sabía que esperar, se comportó muy fría el día anterior con el hombre al que ama y todo por temor a ser lastimada por él una vez más, realmente los papeles se invierten en este momento, ahora es ella la que debe pedir disculpas y tratar de recuperar lo que por un tiempo quería solo terminar, de tanto pensar la pelirosa no se dio cuenta de que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de un mejor futuro para ambos.

Hola debes ser la recepcionista de Sasuke podrías decirle que vengo a verlo- le dijo la pelirosa a la mujer de lentes dígase Karin.

Él está muy ocupado, y como para qué quieres hablar con él- le dijo la pelirroja haciendo como que no sabe quien es la pelirosa, se encuentra totalmente celosa, no puede creer que el hombre de sus sueños esté casado y con una mujer con un cabello tan escandaloso.

Mmm mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy esposa de tu jefe, quizás no lo sabías pero estoy segura de que él no anda comentando y gritando su vida privada, si eres tan amable podrías decirle que necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante- le dijo la pelirosa evitando a la de lentes, esta no se veía muy confiable, desde que la vio le hizo mala cara y podía ser muchas cosas, más no ilusa, sabia perfectamente quien era ella mucho antes de que saliera del elevador, esa mujer solamente quería fastidiarla y no lo logró, no le dejaría el camino libre por nada del mundo, primero muerta antes que dejarle una opción de conquistar a Sasuke a una mujer como esa.

Como usted ordene ¨señora¨- maldita, le dijó mentalmente la pelirroja a la pelirosa, esa mujer era incluso mucho más fastidiosa en persona de lo que jamás pensó que sería, cuando suigetsu llamó a decirle que venía subiendo en el elevador.

Hmp- dijo solamente la pelirosa, sin el mínimo afán de decirle algo más a la mujer.

Mientras que la mujer se dedicaba o más bien se obligaba a llamar a Sasuke, la pelirosa se comía internamente, para calmar un poco sus miedos decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos que se encuentran un poco apartados de la recepción, con el fin de aclararse un poco antes de hablar con el pelinegro, tan solo volteó a ver a la pelirroja de lentes y vio como esta de mala manera hablaba y decía algunas palabras por el teléfono, luego cortó y casi gritado le indicó que podía ingresar a la oficina contigua, ya había llegado la hora, no queda más que afrontar la realidad y hablar y seguir con su relación.

Gracias- le dijo sutilmente la pelirosa a la mujer con una gran sonrisa, esta fingida claramente con el único objetivo de fastidiarla un poco, y regocijarse con la cara de incredulidad de la pelirroja, al ser tratada de buena manera y ser hecha a un lado por la pelirosa.

Maldita-pensó la pelirroja mientras que se levantaba para ir a escuchar la tan importante conversación, claro una vez que la mujer pelirosa hubo entrado a la oficina, debía de agradecer que esta no fuera de vidrio de lo contrario no podría haberse acercado si quiera.

**Minutos antes con Sasuke… **

Ahora que quieres karin- le preguntó el pelinegro a la mujer pelirroja que tiene como recepcionista.

Quería decirte que aquí hay una mujer que quiere hablar contigo, le he dicho que estás ocupado, más dice que es tu mujer, aunque eso es imposible cierto- le dijo la pelirroja mirando a la nada y intercalando su mirada de la pared a la fastidiosa figura de la pelirosa sentada en las sillas de visitas.

Hazla pasar, espero que no la hayas tratado de mal forma karin, de lo contrario considérate despedida, y no es mentira ella es mi esposa, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estoy casado, ahora continúa trabajando, no te pago para que estés chismeando- cortó la conversación el pelinegro, mientras se removía incómodo en su silla, no podía estar más incómodo con la situación, sorprendido en parte, más se sentía muy feliz que Sakura decidiese buscarlo, no sabía que esperar quizás venía a decirle que continuaran con la relación, o quizás venía a recordarle lo del divorcio, solamente esperaba que fuera la primera opción, se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro inquietamente, mientras esperaba que por la puerta pasara la mujer de su vida.

A tan solo pasos de la puerta, la pelirosa no sabía como reaccionar, sentía mucha ansiedad ante la situación, no todo el tiempo regresas para pedir disculpas y confesártele a alguien, mucho menos a la persona que se supone que es tu marido, cuando se hubo calmado un poco tocó la puerta un par de veces, cuando de adentro de escuchó un serio pasa, la pelirosa supo en ese instante que esos minutos dentro de la oficina decidirían todo y serían eternos.

Sakura ingresó en la oficina un poco temerosa, no sabía con exactitud de que forma abordar la conversación, ya había pensado mucho la situación y en tan solo un instante todo se había ido a la basura al mirar a los ojos al pelinegro, en ese instante cuando lo miró supo que estaba perdida y que de su boca solo saldrían incoherencias.

Hola Sasuke, lamento interrumpirte a estas horas debes estar muy ocupado, pero debo decirte algo muy importante, no sé si será bueno para ti o no- le dijo una muy temerosa pelirosa al pelinegro que en tan solo un instante cambió su mirada penetrante por una totalmente indescifrable.

Te escucho- dijo solamente el pelinegro, haciendo sus manos un puño en el respaldar de su escritorio, de esto la pelirosa no podía darse cuenta, ésta miraba al suelo, quizás tomando la decisión de lo que estaba por decir.

Sasuke, perdóname- dijo simplemente la pelirosa sorprendiendo al pelinegro, de todo lo que debería de haber escuchado el pelinegro, eso no se lo imaginaba- perdón por haberte tratado mal ayer, no sé porque reaccioné de esa forma, quizás estaba un poco asustada, regresé de un viaje de un mes, en el que se suponía que debía despejar mi mente de todo lo malo, pero..-no siguió hablando la mujer debido a la interrupción del hombre.

Sakura, no entiendo a que quieres llegar, no sé porque me pides disculpas- le dijo un muy confundido pelinegro a la pelirosa.

Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, he debido de pensar en otras cosas, pero en mi mente solo estabas tu, a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste pasar- cuando miró que el pelinegro iba a interrumpirla una vez más, la mujer lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, este no hizo más que callar y mirarla profundamente- yo tuve mucha culpa en todo esto, es cierto que la decisión principal de casarnos fue de mis padres adoptivos, más yo nunca me opuse, quizás desde un principio siempre quise que me amaras como lo he hecho yo desde que te conocí, te pido disculpas no solo por mi errada forma de tratarte si no que también por no haberte dicho desde un inició que te quería y que ansío volver a formar parte de tu vida, que me dices Sasuke, aún hay espacio en tu corazón después de un largo mes para mí, o es demasiado tarde para recuperar algo contigo- finalizó la pelirosa mirando alternadamente al pelinegro y al suelo, insegura de haberle dicho toda la verdad con total sinceridad al hombre con el que ansia estar.

El pelinegro se encontraba en trance, no podía creer lo que la pelirosa le había dicho, ella le dijo que quería que volvieran a ser una pareja, que le perdonaba todo y que lo amaba, esa mujer si que es única, quizás es por eso que la ama con locura.

Sakura, yo soy el que debería pedirte que vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida, más por como te comportaste conmigo ayer no supe si volverte a buscar, más me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al venir a mí y decirme todo esto, no sabes cuanto he pensado en como recuperarte, este mes sin ti ha sido horrible, yo tampoco podía dejarte de pensar, me tienes loco, más cuando volviste ayer y prácticamente me hiciste a un lado, tuve miedo de no poder formar parte de tu vida nunca más quizás por eso te dije lo del divorcio, más quiero que sepas que nunca ha sido ese mi plan, no quiero que nos separemos, Sakura quieres ser mi esposa una vez más- le dijo acercándose el pelinegro a la mujer, quien sin esperar mucho y con lágrimas en su rostro se tiró a los brazos de su marido, ahora oficialmente, la noticia no sería bien recibida por cierta pelirroja quien del lado de la puerta estaba hecha una furia, planeando alguna forma de separar a la feliz pareja quien sin poder esperar más se besaron con locura, prometiéndose hasta la luna.

Continuará …

* * *

Y? que tal, cumple con las expectativas, recibo sugerencias de como podría continuar esta historia, prometo que el otro capítulo será exclusivamente de la pareja ItaXIno... XD

saludosss :3


End file.
